The Pirate Prince
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: <html><head></head>Hillary is a princess and she runs away with her three best friends and a new friend they just met; they stowaway on a ship not realizing its a pirate ship, captained by Kai. Kai and his twin sister had runaway when they where 5 now they are reunited and must find a treasure that will save their war-torn kingdom. R&R please. Better than it sounds. Better summary inside.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

_Annie: You remember the story that we read that was called "The Pirate Prince" that I now believe has been removed from here since I can't seem to find it anymore?_

**SB/Kierra: Yeah, so what about it?**

_Annie: Well this is my version of that story._

**SB/Kierra: But that story wasn't finished how are we going to do this one?**

_Annie: I'll make it up as I go along. We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: **_**(sighs) **_**Enjoy!**

Summary: Hillary is a princess and she runs away with her three best friends, Tyson, Mariah, and Catherine; and Rei a new friend they just met; they stowaway on a ship not realizing its a pirate ship, captained by Kai. Kai and his twin sister had runaway when they where 5, fearing for their lives, now they are reunited and must find a treasure that will save their war-torn kingdom, as they find love along the way. R&R please be nice with it. Better than it sounds.

* * *

><p>They were royalty, but they didn't like being royalty. Their father was the king and he had killed his own wife, their mother, the queen; right in front of them. He chocked her until she stopped breathing. They were frightened by what they saw and they were afraid of their own father because of what he did to their mother. They wanted to leave the palace, but they didn't know what to do after they left.<p>

They were twins, they both had two tone blue hair and crimson red eyes, but they were male and female, the prince was a three minutes older than his twin sister, the princess. They wore a yin yang necklace; the princess had the yin half of the yin yang symbol and the prince had the yang half of the symbol. Their mother had given them the necklaces and she gave them the nicknames of Yin, the princess and Yang, the prince.

"Let's run away to another kingdom, Yang." Said the five year old princess.

"You want to _what_?" Yang, the five year old prince asked.

"You heard me, let's leave this place." Yin said.

"But Yin, this is our home and besides where only five years old, how are we to live on our own?" Yang asked.

"I don't care, Kai, I just want out." Yin said using her brother's real name.

"Momma said we are meant to stay together, Cathy." Kai said also using his sister's real name, her full name was Catherine but she was also called Cat or Cathy for short.

"I know that, Kai, but I can't stand staying here any longer. I'm afraid that pappa will kill us if we do stay here. That's why I want to leave this place for good." Cathy said.

"I know how you feel about that. I feel the same." Kai said with a sigh.

"Ferio, you remember what mother said these necklaces mean?" Cathy asked, using another one of her brother's nicknames.

"Yeah, mom said that they are opposites of every thing." Kai answered.

"Good and evil. Black and white. Love and hate. Big and little. Up and down. Well and sick. Hot and cold. Male and female. Life and death. Mother and father. Brother and sister. Together and far apart." Cathy stated.

"What has any of that have got to do with us staying here or not?" Kai demanded.

"It means that even if we are far apart, we will always be together no matter how far away we are from each other." Cathy said knowingly.

"Oh." Said Kai.

"Kai, I promise that one day we will be together again, some day some where, we'll be together again." Cathy stated.

"Are you sure, Presea?" Kai asked using another one of Cathy's nicknames as well.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, I promise we will be together again one day as well." He said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Cathy packed a bag of things and tacked up her pony, a liver chestnut, named Jojo. She rode away from the palace not looking back once; she didn't have to worry about the guards stopping her from leaving the palace. She rode out of the kingdom that was her home for the past five years, and she rode into the neighboring kingdom that was the opposites her home kingdom.<p>

In this kingdom she saw that everyone seemed happy and it looked like that the Rulers of this kingdom where kind, gentle, and loving towards their people; where her father was the opposite. She rode through the market place and then she realized that she hadn't eaten anything at all that day; she had eaten everything that she had packed when she was getting ready to leave her home. So she got off Jojo and led him towards a fruit seller's stall and went to grab an apple when the seller caught her by the arm.

"And what do you think you're doing, little miss?" he asked her.

"I just wanted something to eat; I haven't eaten anything yet to day and I have no money." Cathy said.

"If you have no money and you take something then that's stealing." The fruit seller said.

"Please kind Sir, like I said I have not eaten, I ate all the food I was able to pack, and have no money, I ran away from home because I couldn't stand living there anymore. Please, let me have something to eat." Cathy said looking up at the fruit seller with big sad pleading eyes.

The fruit seller softened and let go of her arm and put some fruit and a loaf of bread into a basket and covered it with a piece of cloth and gave to her as he said "Here, take this. It has some fruit and some bread in it for you to eat."

"Thank you, kind Sir. Thank you." Cathy said as she took the basket and just as she started to walk away she was stopped by an eighteen year old teenager.

"I couldn't but over hear what you said to the fruit seller about you running away from your home and not having any money. I think I can help you with that." She said.

"What do you mean?" Cathy asked.

"How would you like to come live with me?" the eighteen year old asked.

"I'd like that." Cathy said with a smile.

"What is your name anyway?" the eighteen year old asked as they walked away from the fruit seller's stall.

"Catherine, Cat or Cathy for short. What is yours?" Cathy replied.

"Virginia. How old are you Catherine?" Virginia asked.

"Five." Said Cathy.

"Why did you leave your home, Catherine?" asked Virginia.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cathy said sadly as she looked away since the memory of her mother's death was still fresh in her memory.

Virginia heard the sadness in Cathy's voice and wisely did not question her further on the subject of why she left her home. They walked on and Virgina led her to the palace and told a shocked Cathy that she was a servant who worked for the royal seamstress and her mistress had given her a list of items that she needed, and that was why she was in the market in the first place.

* * *

><p>Virginia called to a stable boy that she knew and had him take Jojo to the stables and Cathy took her bags from her pony's back and followed Virgina into the palace and back were to the royal seamstress worked. Virginia told her mistress, a woman named Maya, how she met Cathy and Cathy took one look at Maya and remembered her mother.<p>

"Why did you leave your home Catherine?" Maya asked her.

"Momma." Cathy said sadly before she started to cry as she thought about her dead mother.

"Shh. It's okay it's alright." Virgina whispered softly as she knelt and pulled Cathy into a hug and held her.

"It seems that something happened to her mother and that is the reason why she left home." Maya said sadly.

"She might have thought you looked like her mother, Maya." One of the other servants spoke up.

"Maybe." Maya said as Cathy stopped crying.

"What's the matter little one? Did something happen to you mother to make you leave?" Maya asked her gently.

"Yes. Pappa killed mother, Yang and I watched him do it." Cathy said sadly before she dug around in her bag and pulled out a photo of her mother, without a crown on, and showed it to Maya and she and Virgina saw that the woman in the photo bore a strong resembles to Maya.

"Who's Yang?" Virgina asked Cathy.

"My twin brother." Cathy told them as she showed them her half of the yin yang necklace that she had.

* * *

><p>A little while later Cathy was introduced to the king and queen of the kingdom she had gone to and they saw that she knew how to act when meeting royalty and Cathy said that her mother had taught her. Maya took Cathy in under her wing and raised her, Cathy thought of Maya as a foster mother and she thought of Virgina as an older sister and Virgina treated her like a little sister. Cathy soon came to love her new home and her new foster family; five years later when Cathy was only ten years old she made a beautiful dress for a noble woman and it was the talk of the party that she went to wearing it.<p>

Cathy had made some new friends in her new home, one was the king and queen's daughter, a ten year old girl named Hillary and her two friends whose parents where nobles, and they where also ten years old, one was a boy named Tyson and the other was a girl named Mariah. The four became friends and Hillary, Tyson, Mariah, and Cathy pulled pranks on people and the one time that Cathy, Hillary, and Tyson got caught, Maya gave Cathy a spanking and took her sowing things away and sent her to her room for three hours. Of course that prank the three of them pulled was dumping some food on to a noble woman, the lady was furious with the three of them, of course they had only been eight years old at the time and since then Cathy always stopped short of doing something like what they did when they were eight years old again not wanting to repeat the punishment she had gotten.

When Cathy was sixteen years old she was asked to be her friend Hillary's maid and she said yes. All of Hillary's other maids where far older than they were and had no sense of humor, according to Hillary that is. Cathy was Hillary's maid for two years when suitors came to the palace to win Hillary's heart. She had to be married by the end of her eighteenth year according to her parents. Hillary had a fun time getting rid of her suitors, she wanted to marry someone who she loves with her heart, and she didn't love any of the suitors that came to see her.

* * *

><p><em>Annie: Sorry if this seems rushed, it's just how it came out.<em>

**SB/Kierra: This is it?**

_Annie: It's only the first chapter Kierra._

**SB/Kierra: Oh so what happens in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well since we focused on Cathy in this one...we'll focus on Kai in the next one._

**SB/Kierra: Oh.**

_Annie: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter! Review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter! Thank you to the only person who left a review AND added this story to their favorite/alert lists! And thank you to everyone who has read but not left a review!_

**SB/Kierra: Like we said before this chapter focuses on Kai.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That same night shortly after Cathy left the palace Kai packed his things and walked all the way down to the shore and stowed away on a ship. He didn't know what kind of ship it was, all he knew was that it was going to leave port and it was going to take him with it, where ever it went. Soon he felt the ship moving, it was setting out, and he soon fell asleep, do to the gentle rocking of the ship. The next morning someone found him in the hold, still fast asleep.<p>

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" a man said as he grabbed Kai, waking him up, and dragged him out of the hold and up to the Captain.

"Hey Captain! Look who I found in the hold!" the man said as he dropped Kai on his butt, in front of his Captain.

"What are you doing on my ship, boy?" the Captain asked Kai as he looked up.

"My father killed my mother and my twin sister and I saw him do it and we ran away, my sister took her pony and left home last night and I left last night after my sister and walked down to the pier and got on this ship hoping that it would take me far away from home. I never want to go back." Kai explained looking stubborn as he got to his feet.

"What's your name kid?" the Captain asked.

"Kai, my mother and sister call me Yang and my sister in the only one I allow to call me Ferio." Kai said.

"How old are you Kai?" the Captain asked him.

"Five." Kai replied.

"I think we'll keep you on bored. You'll stay with me and do as you're told." The Captain said, who later told Kai that his name was Fenton.

Fenton said that he was the Captain of a pirate ship and he was going to teach Kai everything he knew about sailing and about being a pirate. Fenton's first mate was named Alvin, and he was the man that found Kai in the hold. Fenton and Alvin taught Kai everything and made sure that he stayed out of trouble. Five years later at the age of ten, Kai was earning a name for himself as "The Pirate Prince" because he acted like a prince at times; all of the men on the pirate ship that he had stowed away on started to call him 'Yang' because of the necklace that he wore.

* * *

><p>As the years wore on everyone came to know that Fenton saw Kai like a son and treated him like one. The men on the ship knew that when Kai was old enough Fenton was going to give the ship to Kai and he was going to be the Captain of the ship. Fenton told Kai and his crew about it and he told Kai that Alvin was going to be his first mate and help him be a good Captain.<p>

Three years later while in a port, Fenton was caught and hung for his crimes that he committed and Kai and Alvin were there and watched his hanging.

"You're in charge of the ship now, Yang! Take care of yourself and I hope you find your twin sister! Do me proud kiddo!" Fenton yelled, knowing that Kai and Alvin where there watching.

Kai, 13 years old, cried silently as he listened to Fenton's last words. In the eight years that Kai had known Fenton, he had thought of him as a father, and Alvin was like an older brother to him and he treated Kai like a little brother. They waited until everyone had left long after Fenton died and walked up to his body to say good bye alone.

"I will try to make you proud of me, Pops." Kai said, using the nickname that he always used when he addressed Fenton since he was like a father to him, before he started crying again.

"Shhh... Its okay, Yang. It's alright. Shhh..." Alvin said as he picked Kai up and carried his young Captain back to the ship.

When they returned to the ship Kai had cried himself to sleep and Alvin put him to bed in his room and left him alone before going to speak to the crew.

"Listen up men! Captain Fenton is dead, and Yang is now the Captain!" Alvin said.

"Is Yang going to be alright?" one of the men asked.

"He'll be fine after he gets some rest. He just cried himself to sleep." Alvin replied.

"Now what are we going to do?" someone else asked.

"We're going to leave this place and return to our hangout. So let's get this ship moving!" Alvin said.

"Yes Sir!" the crew chorused as they went to work and set sail.

The next morning when Kai woke up he went looking for Fenton but couldn't find him and he went to Alvin and was reminded that Fenton was dead and that he was now the Captain of the ship. Kai started to cry again as Alvin pulled him into a hug and held him and Kai told Alvin that he didn't think he could be a good Captain. Alvin understood that Kai was still upset about Fenton's death and told him that he would look after things until he felt ready to take over and Kai agreed. It took Kai three months to accept the fact that Fenton was gone and that he was in charge of the ship he had stowed away on. They plundered some more ships and his bad boy rep. was growing and he was becoming more famous as the 'most feared pirate' who left no survivors when they attacked a ship.

* * *

><p>Three years later when they attacked a ship Kai laid eyes on a 17 year old boy with fire red hair and ice blue eyes, the survivors were rounded up and the red-headed boy was among them. The crew asked him what they should do; Kai surprised everyone when he said to kill everyone except the red head. The men agreed and the boy who was spared, who said his name was Tala, asked Kai why he wasn't killed. Kai told Tala that he was impressed with his fighting skills and he needed a friend who was his own age since everyone else on the ship was in their thirties or older, and he was only sixteen. Tala was surprised to hear that Kai was only sixteen and the Captain of a pirate ship and agreed to be his friend.<p>

Two months later they had become the best of friends and the crew where happy to see someone who could make their young Captain laugh, since he hadn't laughed since Fenton had died. Alvin watched Kai and Tala become best friends and knew that sooner or later, Tala would become Kai's first mate, since he was getting older and he knew that he would die one day.

Three months later Alvin fell sick and Kai was unhappy since Alvin was like a big brother to Kai.

"Kai, I know my time is up, I will soon be joining Fenton." Alvin said to Kai one day.

"No, please don't go." Kai begged him as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Listen to me Kai. I know this is hard for you but I must go. Your friend Tala will make a great first mate, I know he will. Never forget me. Stay true to your heart and you will do great things and you will find what you are looking for." Alvin said before he fell asleep and never woke up again.

Tala was surprised to see Kai was crying; Kai told him that Alvin had treated him like a little brother and he had always thought of him as an older brother. Kai also told Tala that he wanted him to be his first mate, and that Alvin had said that he would make a great first mate. Tala was pleased and agreed to be Kai's new first mate. When Kai told the crew that Tala was the new first mate, the crew readily accepted the news, because they all thought of Tala as the first mate even before Alvin died.

Three months later three other boys who where about the same age as Kai and Tala joined the crew, their names were Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. Spencer was seventeen years old, and Ian and Bryan were sixteen years old; the three of them befriended Kai and Tala. They sometimes called Kai, Yang but not always. Tala never called him Yang; he only called him by his real name. The four of them started to get a bad boy rep. as well, and the whole crew where becoming more feared by everyone who heard of them.

Then one day, two years later, when they attacked a ship, two men managed to get away before everyone was killed. Tala found a young boy who was only 9 years old and very hyper, the kid said his name was Daichi and he wanted to be a pirate, Kai didn't like the fact that Tala had hid Daichi on the ship with out him knowing. Kai told his best friend that Daichi was his responsibility and they had to go to a port to get more food since Daichi had eaten most of the food that was to last them for the next three months. But what no one knew was that Daichi had helped Kai, by eating most of the food that would've lasted for three months and forcing them to go to the nearest port, they would pick up five stowaways and Kai would find his twin sister among them.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: Sorry if it's short, I was having trouble writing this chapter up._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think...The chapter will start with Cathy and then jump to Kai and go back to Cathy and then it will go back to Kai and go back and forth between the two... I think._

**SB/Kierra: So they will be reunited in the next chapter?**

_Annie: I think so...review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

_Annie: And with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Kai and Cathy are reunited in this chapter.**

_Annie: We don't own anything except our OC's._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One morning a young girl, with two tone blue hair, the light part was pulled back into a French braid, while the darker part was pulled back into a simple ponytail, walked into a bedroom and opened the drapes and looked for her friend and saw that she wasn't up, so she pulled the covers away and found nothing but pillows.<p>

'_Looks like Hillary snuck outside the palace walls again. I'd best not alert the guards, for they'll tell the King and Queen and she'll get into trouble.'_ The young girl thought with a small smile as her crimson red eyes danced in laughter, as she looked around the room before she left and found a young stable boy she had befriended since coming to live in this kingdom.

"Hey Lucas!" she greeted him.

"Hey Cathy! Aren't you supposed to help the princess get ready in the morning?" Lucas, the young stable boy, asked.

"I would if she was in bed." Cathy said.

"Snuck out again huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, she did. Can you find her for me? She's probably out on the hill again." Cathy said.

"Sure, I'll get her back in no time flat." Lucas said.

"Thanks." Said Cathy as she went back inside to wait.

"No prob." Lucas said as he left to get Hillary.

* * *

><p>Lucas found Hillary right were Cathy thought she'd be and told her she had to return right away and Hillary agreed, and she took the baby fox she found, with her. When she joined Cathy in her room she told her about the fox she had brought back with her.<p>

"Your folks will flip if they find him." Cathy said as she helped her get ready, Mariah and Tyson where there with them when Hillary's parents and another suitor came in. They all bowed or curtsied to the Royal couple and they were introduced to Prince Charlie. He was the best looking suitor they have seen yet; Hillary might actually keep this one around and NOT try to get rid of him. Once they left Hillary couldn't believe Tyson and Mariah actually liked him, Cathy told Hillary that he was hot, but she couldn't careless about him since he wasn't her type.

Hillary went out with him and at first she thought he was for real and really liked doing all the things that she did, but after a while she saw that he was faking it and she did her best to get him to leave. After awhile Hillary showed him her pet fox, whom she had named Pumpkin, Pumpkin didn't like Charlie at all, and he bit him. Her parents weren't too happy about it to say the least, they told her that since she was almost 19 she had to marry someone and that person was Prince Charlie. Hillary was not happy that her parents had arranged for her to marry Charlie and as they talked she learned about a young pirate who was known and the Pirate Prince, or Captain Yang. Hillary remembered that Cathy had said that her twin brother had a Yang necklace like her Yin necklace, and she wondered if the feared pirate prince was Cathy's twin brother.

Later that night Hillary snuck out of the palace and went down to the market place; she almost got killed by an angry shopkeeper who thought that she had stolen some things when she really did not. A young 18 year old man with golden cat like eyes and long black hair stepped in and saved her, once they were safe Cathy, Tyson, and Mariah showed up and the young man, who said his name was Rei, who had saved Hillary learned that she was the princess who was running away. The five of them went to the docks and learned that the ships could not leave until the following day, but a guard said that there was one that was not from the kingdom and was going to leave once it was finished loading its cargo. The five of them stowed away on the ship when no one was looking.

* * *

><p>20 year old Tala, and 9 year old Daichi, and 21 year old Kenny, who was the chef on the ship, looked around the market as Kai wandered about before he saw his best friend arguing with a shopkeeper and stepped in and dragged him away, Kai was still mad that they had to come to the port to replace the food that Daichi had eaten. Once they got every thing on board they set sail and left the port, not realizing that they had five stowaways on board.<p>

Kai was getting a headache and he wished that his twin sister was there, **_she _**could handle Daichi better than anyone on the ship, but little did he know that she WAS on the ship, trying to stay hidden. Then all of a sudden Kai heard 19 year old Bryan yelling at Daichi who ran past him when Tala yelled for him to look out, Kai looked up just as a barrel of watermelons hit him as he blacks out.

"Oh shoot, we better get him to his cabin. He's already mad at me as it is." Tala muttered as 20 year old Spencer grabbed Daichi.

"I'll keep an eye on Daichi, for now." Spencer said as one of the other men came over and without a word picked Kai up and carried him to his cabin. Kai was the youngest of his friends all who had celebrated their birthdays before they had attacked the ship Daichi had been on when Tala found him, Ian had only just turned 19 two week prior to coming to the nearest kingdom to restock the food that Daichi had eaten.

* * *

><p>Cathy bit her lip to keep from yelling but a small meep slipped past her lips, the five stowaways were in the hold for the moment, as the others looked at her.<p>

"What's the matter?" Rei asked softly, not knowing that Cathy had a twin brother.

"Ferio, he's on this ship." Cathy whispered happily.

"Your twin? Are you sure?" Hillary asked surprised.

"Yes, something hit him in the head and knocked him out. The strength of that feeling was so strong I haven't felt anything that strong in a very long time, so it means that Ferio is close. Probably somewhere on this every ship." Cathy explained.

"Well that's a good thing; right?" Mariah asked.

"Maybe." Cathy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's keep going, we don't want to be found down here. We don't know what kind of ship this is, so we won't know what they will do to stowaways if they find us, so we better not get caught." Rei said as everyone agreed and crept out of the hold.

* * *

><p>As they talked; Kai came to and found Tala staring at him, trying not to laugh. He reminded Kai what happened and after awhile Kai leaned against the cabin watching his crew work, as he ate some biscuits that Kenny had made for him. When out of nowhere a baby fox jumped at him, clearly wanting the food.<p>

"Pumpkin, come back here!" a female voice cried out as Kai caught the baby fox.

When Kai looked toward the voice he saw five people that he did not know, three females and two males. Then all hell broke lose, the two males fought and two of the three females also fought, and they fought well, for girls.

After awhile they all stood together again and the other girl, the one that didn't fight told them something and they all seemed to pale. Tala then threw one of his daggers at them and the girl with blue hair, spun around as she grabbed it in mid air and threw it back at him which hit the cabin wall right beside Tala's head. No one said a word as they all stared at her, shocked, she had a tiny smile on her face and Kai had a feeling of smug satisfaction.

The brunette started to demand to speak to the Captain of the ship; Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he went over anyway and the brunette realized that he was the Pirate Prince, and then before she could speak the bluenette looked at him and gasped loudly drawing all attention to her.

"Ferio." The bluenette gasped a name that he hadn't heard in a long time, making Kai blink as he stared at her.

"Presea?" Kai asked softly, as their eyes met.

Kai couldn't believe it; he was staring at his twin sister that he hadn't seen since that night they ran away from home shortly after their father killed their mother. Cathy has been living a good life; from what Kai has seen so far.

Cathy turned and spoke to the others.

"Let me handle this you guys." Cathy said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Because, the Captain of this pirate ship just so happens to be my twin brother, Tyson!" Cathy hissed, glaring at him.

"Oh..." Tyson said shrinking away from her.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure, beside, we can find out what we've been up to all these years since we've last seen each other." Cathy said with a toss of her hair and turned to face Kai once more with a smirk on her face.

"Take them to the hold and lock them up." Kai ordered the crew before offering his arm to Cathy with a bow which she took. "We'll be in the cabin, don't interrupt us at all for any reason if it is not dire."

Kai led Cathy away as the crew led her companions down to the hold to be locked up.

"We have kept our promise." Cathy said.

"I still can't believe you remember that promise we had made all those years ago." Kai said as they sat down at the table to talk.

"I know. I kept telling myself that one day we'd run into each other and we would talk and learn what the other's been doing since we ran away from home." Cathy explained.

"I didn't forget the promise, it's hard to do so when the crew keeps calling me Yang, Tala, my first mate, never calls me that, but my other three friends Brain, Ian, and Spencer, they sometimes but not always call me Yang." Kai told his twin.

"How long have you been a pirate, Ferio?" Cathy asked.

"When I left I went to the docks and stowed away on this very ship and the Captain took me in and told me that he was a pirate and he taught me everything I know about sailing. I took over the ship when he died; he was like a father to me." Kai told her with tears in his eyes.

"You still miss him, don't you?" Cathy asked.

"Yes. Why are you on my ship anyway, and who are you friends?" Kai asked her.

"Well...Hillary, the brunette who wanted to speak to you, is like us in away. She's a princess, an only child, and her parents arranged for her to marry a guy she didn't love and she wants to marry someone she loves with her heart, so she ran away. I'm her maid, have been for a couple years now, Mariah the pinkette, and Tyson, the chubby boy I glared at are friends of hers and when the three of us found out that she had left we followed her. As for Rei, we just met him, a shop keeper thought Hillary had stolen something from him when she didn't and Rei stepped in and saved her, so he helped us out. We snuck on your ship because Hillary wanted to leave her home kingdom and your ship was the only one that was aloud to leave once the crew was done loading your cargo." Cathy explained.

"So the five of you snuck on to the ship when no one was looking?" Kai asked.

"Yes. I didn't even know you were the Captain of this ship let alone on it." Cathy said.

"Until Brain threw the barrel of watermelons at Daichi who had ran past me, and missed him, hitting me instead." Kai said with a sigh as Cathy giggled.

"Yes, until that. We were in the holed when it happened and I tried not to yell but let out a small meep." Cathy explained.

"Why don't you and your friends, join the crew?" Kai asked his twin.

"Okay but the girls and I will need some new clothes if we are going to be pirates; the guys can borrow some clothes for now." Cathy said.

"I will have to figure out who can lend Tyson and Rei some clothes, you can borrow mine as well, but I don't know about Hillary or Mariah." Kai said.

"Leave that to me, I was taken in by the Royal seamstress, so I can make clothes for just about any one, and I have all the things I need to make some new clothes for the three of us." Cathy said with a smile.

"Good, it's getting late. Tomorrow Tyson and Rei will help the crew and you and the girls will make those clothes and when you're done you can join us outside. I will also make sure that the guys will leave you, Hillary, and Mariah alone." Kai said as he led his twin down to were her friends were.

"That will be good." Cathy said as she joined them behind the bars of the cell.

"Good night, dearest sister." Kai said with a smile and a bow.

"Good night, brother dearest." Cathy said also with a smile and a curtise before he left.

"Well, what did you two talk about?" Tyson wanted to know.

"Is he letting us out of here?" Hillary asked.

"He isn't going to kill us, is he?" Mariah asked.

"Are we going to be part of the crew?" Rei questioned.

"Whoa slow down! We talked about a lot of things, Tyson. Yes he is letting us out, tomorrow morning and we'll be joining the crew, and no he isn't going to kill us." Cathy said as she held up her hands.

"But if we are going to be pirates we need to look like one." Hillary pointed out as she pointed to Mariah, Cathy and herself.

"Don't worry, I have it all worked out. Tyson, Rei you guys will have to borrow some clothes from the crew; Hillary, Mariah you girls will help me make our clothes. He's going to tell the crew that we are joining the crew and make sure that they know that we girls are off limits to them." Cathy explained.

"Oh." They said and soon the five of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SBKierra: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

_Annie: Wow this was a long chapter._

**SB/Kierra: What will happen in the next chapter?**

_Annie: Well let me think... Cathy will make some clothes for herself, Hillary and Mariah and they attack a ship and the girls will be apart of it and Cathy tells Kai to show some mercy and I don't know what else at the moment. I have to think the rest of it up anyway._

**SB/Kierra: Oh...so they will be some action in the next chapter?**

_Annie: I think so...review please! Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
